Revelations Setup and Countdown
by I'mWickedThroughAndThrough
Summary: My thoughts on tonight's episode, Countdown, and last week's, Setup. I absolutely hate cliff hangers. So, if Rick & Kate are going to die, Rick decides he has something to tell her. Kate decides it's time she start telling the truth.
1. Setup

**So, I'm adding my thoughts to the frenzy that I know has ensued since the end of tonight's episode. I'll finish this up after next week's episode. When you're through, please leave your thoughts. They're much appreciated. Here we go!**

**

* * *

**  
"I want someone where I can be there for him, and he can be there for me…."

He had been thinking about that since the moment she said it. And he planned to address that, before they were told that they were free to go. And now, here they were, for the second time in two days, trapped together. Except this time, it was worse. This time, they were locked in. No one knew they were there. And they were almost definitely going to die there. Kate's revelation was all Rick Castle needed to hear. In fact, he didn't hear anything else after that. _He_ wanted to _be_ that person. He always had. And, if he and Kate weren't going to make it out of this alive, it was time she knew.

"Kate."

"Yea, Castle?"

"I can be there for you."

"What? I…"

"Kate, please let me finish." Her silent nod told him that she would do just that. "I…" He sighed. "Think about it. I _have_ always been there for you. I always will be. I intend to always be there, whether you want me there or not. And, well, if we aren't going to make it out of this, I want you to know…" He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "I love you."

Those were the three simple words she knew had changed her life forever. Or, for that matter, what was left of it. _Oh G-d, _she prayed, _please let us get out of this alive. I don't want to lose him now. Please, not now. _Her mind was racing at a mile a minute, trying to force herself to find words to answer him with. How she wanted to tell him she loved him, too. But since she thought she was going to die, her brain decided coherent thought was too difficult and thus settled for the only thing that was repeating in her head.

"I love you, too."

Did she just say that? Surely she didn't just say that. Oh, but the look on his face said that she had. "So," she said softly. What else was there to say?

He came over and wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in her hair. He wanted to remember this moment forever, even if forever became an eternity in heaven. She knew, and that was good enough for him. Better yet, she felt the same way. So at least they could spend their final hours knowing how they truly felt.

He pulled back and searched her eyes, finding nothing but utter defeat. They couldn't save themselves, they couldn't save their friends and families, and they certainly couldn't save anyone else in the city. "Hey," he whispered softly. "Let's not give up hope just yet. They'll find us."

"How do you know?" She asked miserably, leaning against his chest for comfort (and warmth). What was there to lose now?

"Because your people are the best. _Our _people are the best."

"That doesn't mean-"

"Let's just be hopeful alright? There's nothing else to do. Let's…. Hope for the future. For _our_ future. Together."

"Castle…" And, giving up all of her inhibitions, she closed the gap between them and kissed him.

All thoughts left his mind except the feeling of her lips on his. If this was heaven, it was pretty good. _If I'm was going to die, this is the best way to go_, he thought. She slowly broke apart from him, and looked him in the eye. "I love you." Hearing herself say it with such conviction made it all the more true.

"I love you too, Kate." Hearing him say that brought a smile to her face. He was glad he would at least get to make her smile before they froze to death. He wiped away a small tear that was threatening to escape from her eye. Tangling one hand in her long, wavy, hair, he leaned back in to kiss her once again.

* * *

**So? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Hope this satisfied your Castle sweet-tooth for the night. At least to tie you over till next week :)**


	2. Countdown

**Ok, so this is how this should have gone. Simple as that. I could feel my heart breaking just now. So here you are. I think we should all petition for them to get together now. You see the new tv guide?

* * *

**

He couldn't believe Josh was back. This was going to ruin everything. Had they not just confessed their love for each other? This was going to screw up absolutely _everything_. He couldn't believe it. It wasn't even that he didn't like Josh, he just didn't like his current title of 'boyfriend.' That was a title that Rick coveted. And had hoped to attain sometime soon. And now all hope was lost.

"Kate, I was thinking…" and then he saw Josh appear behind Beckett. "I should go home, and uh, get some rest. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Castle." Josh came and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back as Castle walked to the elevator, once again feeling dejected, just like the Demming episode. Even though she was glad to see Josh, she realized, standing there, that this wasn't where she wanted to be. And then it really hit her. She wanted to be with Castle. In his arms, not Josh's. Not to mention her and Castle's kiss a few weeks ago. She could lie to everyone else, but she couldn't lie to herself. It had meant something. She savored every moment of it. And then the kiss in the freezer… she felt so guilty. She didn't think it was cheating _exactly_, since the first one was for a case and the second took place during a life-or-death situation. But she felt bad enough. It was time to stop pretending this thing with Josh was going anywhere.

"Josh…" she began, detangling herself from him.

"Yea, Kate?" he asked, having no idea what Kate's lips had been up to since he left for Africa.

"This….this…" She was actually shaking. She couldn't believe she was about to give up prefect, sweet, Josh- for Castle no less. "This isn't working out."

"Kate…"

"Please, Josh, let's not make this hard. I have to go."

"Kate! Just tell me what I did wrong!"

She had grabbed her coat and was heading to the elevator. She turned and looked at him over her shoulder. "Nothing, Josh. I did something wrong…and I've decided that that's what I want."

And she left him standing there gaping after her in the precinct.

* * *

Rick had just flopped down on his couch, and he let out a long sigh. The day was over; He had stopped the bomb. Alexis and Martha were still out of the city, so he was alone. That was, until there was an urgent knocking on his door, only five minutes after his entering.

When he opened it, there stood Kate, hand still raised in a fist to continue knocking. They stared at each other awkwardly until she tried to lighten the tension, saying, "I thought I was going to have to shoot down the door."

He laughed. "Come on in." He closed the door behind her and she sat down on the couch. "Coffee?" he asked, heading to the kitchen to brew the cup that she undoubtedly would accept.

"Yes, thank you," she answered solemnly. She knew this was going to be a bit uncomfortable. But she was hopeful for the future. Coming so close to death- not once, not twice, but three times- in a few days made her realize there's no time like the present.

"Thank you," she whispered as he handed her a mug. He drank his coffee slowly as he waited for her to start. Obviously she had something to say. However, she was taking her good sweet time with the coffee, and he was getting antsy.

"Any particular reason you dropped by, Kate?"

"Didn't want to go home alone after all that, I guess," she said, referring to the near death experiences and nuclear bombs.

"I thought you were with Josh."

She contemplated that for a moment. "I realized I didn't want to go home with Josh. I wanted to go home with you."

He sat there stunned for a second. "Castle?" she questioned, trying to bring him back to reality.

"So you broke up with Josh?"

"What other choice do I have when all I want is to be with you?" With that, he cautiously leaned forward and attached his lips to hers. It was a slow, soft kiss, full of relief. She felt all the day's tension evaporate into the air around her.

"All I want is you, Katherine Beckett," he told her honestly, and her smile encouraged him to continue. "Be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she whispered, gently kissing him again, "On two conditions."

"And what would those be?"

"One. This stays out of the precinct for now."

"Deal. What's two?"

"You hold me. Right now. I don't know about you, but I'm still pretty cold from being in that freezer."

He scooted closer to her on the couch and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "Done."

He got her a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt from Alexis' room, and she went to the bathroom to change into them so she was more comfortable. He too changed into more comfortable attire. With that, they popped in a movie and settled on the couch, Kate resting against his chest, his arms around her. As the movie came to a close, they slowly drifted to sleep, still lying in each others' arms.

* * *

**END.**

**I just wasted a half hour of time I should've been studying to write this. So if I fail, It's Andrew Marlowe's fault for killing us all with this episode! But this NEEDED to be written. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! I certainly enjoyed writing it :) Check out my profile to vote on the next song for "Katie's Playlist!" If you guys want me to continue this story, which I think I'd enjoy, give the review button some love and tell me!  
**


	3. Changes

**Ok, so I got intensely bored in English today and this happened. My teacher actually came to me today and asked if I had considered taking creative writing, and I went on a tangent about my fanfiction. So if you end up reading this somehow Ms. G, um, sorry for not paying attention. At least I did something semi-productive ;)  


* * *

**

Rick woke up about an hour later, Kate still nestled against him on the couch. He couldn't believe it had finally happened. He had dreamed of this for close to three years now. Deciding that they would be more comfortable in his bed, he gently shifted her as not to wake her, and slipped out from under her. He carefully picked her up, bridal style, and began his trek up the stairs to his room. She began to stir awake with the movement. Without opening her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest.

"Where are we going?"

"Up to my room. I figured we would be more comfortable up there in a big bed than on my small couch."

"Okay," she agreed easily, too tired to protest.

He nudged the door open with his foot, and entered the welcoming darkness. He gently laid her down on the bed, before climbing in next to her. She curled up into his side, and he returned his arms to their proper place around her. He lay there, just staring at her. The amazing woman he was now proud to call his secret girlfriend. Feeling his eyes on her, she forced her eyes open so she could try and find out what he was thinking.

"You're beautiful," he answered for her.

She smiled. "You can flatter me in the morning, Rick," she told him.

"It's just…today. It made me realize how easily I could lose you, doing what you do. I'm so glad I didn't, not this time. And I refuse to let there ever be a next time."

She reached a hand up from under the covers to stroke his cheek. "You're sweet. And I appreciate that. We can talk in the morning, alright? I'm very tired…" Her eyes were heavy with sleep, and she was beginning to doze off again.

"Alright."

She leaned up slightly to kiss him, him meeting her halfway. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kate."

* * *

**So. Just a small bit of fluff for you all. Still mad about that ending. Can't wait until next episode. WHAT WAS SHE ABOUT TO SAY IN THE FREEZER! Grrrr...but in 6 hours I'm having a Castle marathon with my bestie...It's gonna be AWESOME! Please review!  
**


End file.
